Doggone It
"Doggone It" is episode number 3.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description This episode is foaming at the mouth! Watch Lumpy tame the beast! Lumpy tries to catch a dog that goes crazy when it hears whistling. (DVD) Plot As Lifty and Shifty drive away, Pop takes Cub to a pet store to buy a dog. Pop sees and falls in love with a cute, adorable puppy, named Whistle, while Cub has his heart set on a vicious dog that is locked up in a steel cage. Pop denies Cub's wishes, but Cub soon grows to like Whistle as much as Pop. Elsewhere, Lumpy, an animal catcher, is contacted via a radio in his truck to attend to an urgent issue. As Lumpy arrives at the scene, he finds a hysterical Cuddles covered in purple bruises. Cuddles explains to Lumpy what happened and then runs away in fear. Lumpy opens the door to a nearby house, only to have tentacles pop out of the door and windows of the house. He looks in to see a giant squid clutching Sniffles, Handy, Petunia, and Toothy in its grasp. Then the tentacle holding Petunia repeatedly slams onto the floor, killing her. Lumpy readies a mouse trap, enters the house, and handily disables the squid, dragging it behind him to his truck, with Petunia and Sniffles still in its tentacles. Back at Pop's house, Cub happily plays with Whistle in his bedroom. Pop leaves the room, whistling as he goes, but returns to the room upon hearing Cub screaming. He enters the room to find blood everywhere, furniture destroyed and Whistle attacking Cub's lower body. As Lumpy finishes tying the squid to the back of his truck, he gets a call from Pop, himself now being attacked by Whistle, to come help. Lumpy arrives and sees Pop carefully dangling Whistle on a leash, trying to make him calm down. Lumpy slowly puts his net under Whistle and picks him up, and walks away. But before Lumpy gets the chance to put him in a cage, it is revealed that Whistle has escaped by chewing through his net. Meanwhile, Giggles puts a tea kettle on the stove and takes a basket of laundry outside. As she begins hanging her laundry on a clothesline, a bird flies down and Whistle approaches. Giggles begins hugging and playing with him but when the bird whistles, Whistle begins viciously attacking Giggles by biting on her buttocks, ripping the skin off of her butt, exposing the nerves of her butt. She shrieks as Whistle continues biting the skin off her butt. Giggles attempts to flee, screaming. Lumpy hears Giggles' screams and rushes to her aid. Meanwhile, Giggles is shrieking while holding onto a tree branch as Whistle continues biting on the skin of her butt, holding on. Giggles' wrists begin to peel, showing the flesh, causing her to shriek in pain. Her wrists pop, exposing the nerves of her wrists, causing Giggles to scream in extreme pain. When her wrists pop, the lower-part of her body comes off as well. Giggles falls into the bucket filled with water. Whistles growls and leaps into the water, violently mauling and skinning Giggles. Her muffled screams become faint as the water/bubbles turns red. Lumpy arrives but is too late. He spots the dead Giggles, who is missing all the skin on her body except for her head, and Whistle, who is sitting there happily wagging his tail. Lumpy is confused and thinks about the situation, when Giggles' tea kettle begins to whistle. Whistle suddenly gets aggressive and begins biting Lumpy's chest. Lumpy pulls Whistle off of him and throws Whistle into the streets near Mime. Mime sees The Mole driving down the road, about to hit Whistle. As Lumpy hops over a fence, Mime blows on a whistle to warn The Mole, causing Whistle to grow aggressive and attack The Mole in his car. The Mole's car swerves near Disco Bear, who struts down the sidewalk. Mime blows his whistle again to warn Disco Bear of the approaching vehicle, but this only causes Whistle to start attacking Disco Bear. Lumpy begins thinking about the connection of Whistle's attacks, slowly connecting the dots in his head. By now, Whistle has begun tearing out Disco Bear's intestines and runs away with them as Disco Bear falls dead. Mime once more blows his whistle, causing Whistle to turn his sights on Mime. Lumpy has finally figured out that whistles are what trigger Whistle's aggression, and he tackles Mime just as Whistle is about to attack him. While Lumpy accidentally swallows the whistle, Mime is knocked halfway into the road where his head is run over by a passing car. As Lumpy struggles to breathe with the whistle in his throat, he lets out whistling noises which cause Whistle to chase after him. Lumpy is brutally attacked by Whistle, but he is able to escape and hide. He successfully coughs up the whistle, but when he lets out a whistle of relief, Whistle appears and chases Lumpy up a tree. Whistle then attempts to climb up the tree, repeatedly scraping the tree away. Later that day, during night, now with half of the tree stump scraped away, Whistle has fallen asleep and has snapped out of his feral state. Lumpy picks up the sleeping Whistle. But as Lumpy begins walking back to his truck, it is revealed that the squid he caught he regained consciousness and now it's standing on its tentacles. Down the road, Lifty and Shifty are seen fighting over a dollar in their van. But this distracts them long enough for them to realize that they're driving towards the squid. As the two brothers begin screaming, the squid releases ink onto the brother's van. Unable to see through the ink covered windshield, they activate the windshield wipers, but it isn't sufficient enough to wipe off the ink. As a result, Lifty and Shifty crash into a tree close to the one Lumpy was hiding in. Lifty and Shifty slam onto the tree with so much force, they fly right through their windshield and both get crushed like soda cans when they fly into the tree at high speed. The back of their van opens up and dozens of dogs identical to Whistle fall out of the back, knocking Whistle out of Lumpy's hands. Not knowing which is Whistle, Lumpy blows on Mime's whistle. One of the dogs arches its back and snarls, leading Lumpy to believe he's found the right one, when suddenly all of the other dogs do likewise. The dogs then jump onto Lumpy and begin to maul him very badly. The final scene shows all the dogs back in their normal state, except for two, who are seen fighting over one of Lumpy's severed antlers. Moral "Let sleeping dogs lie!" Deaths #Sniffles, Petunia, Handy, and Toothy die from being attacked by a giant squid. Petunia was the only one shown getting slammed against the floor, and Sniffles, Toothy and Handy's deaths are not seen. (debatable) #Cub may have died from being attacked by Whistle. This is debatable however, as he suffered similar injuries in And the Kitchen Sink and survived, it is possible that Pop took him to a hospital before Whistle did fatal damage. For more information, see Cub's Death #Giggles is skinned alive and mauled by Whistle. #The Mole is mauled by Whistle inside his car. #Disco Bear's intestines are torn out by Whistle, and dies from the wounds. #Mime's head is run over by a car. #Lifty and Shifty crash their van into a tree and are crushed to death when they fly into the tree at high speed. #Lumpy is torn to pieces by numerous dogs resembling Whistle. Injuries #Cuddles is covered in bruises all over his body from a squid. # The squid gets knocked out cold when Lumpy contains it. # Pop gets attacked by Whistle, but survives. # Giggles has the skin on her body torn off by Whistle. # Lumpy has a portion of his skin ripped off by Whistle. # Lumpy tackles Mime to to prevent him from blowing his whistle. # Mime's whistle lands in Lumpy's throat, choking him. # Whistle attacks Lumpy, giving him more wounds. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #As Giggles is hanging on a branch, her clothes disappear from the clothesline. #The washtub Giggles falls into doesn't appear until she lets go of the tree branch. #When Giggles screams as her skin is ripped off, there is skin on her hands, but when she falls to the tub in the next scene, however, the skin on her hands is gone #Though Whistle mauls Giggles, there are no visible wounds (aside from her missing skin) on her body. #The distance between The Mole's car and Whistle changes dramatically between shots. #When Lumpy dive tackles Mime they both move to right while the whistle flies to the left. When they hit the ground, however, the whistle lands in Lumpy's mouth. #The distance Lumpy is from Lifty and Shifty's van changes between the time they crash into the tree and when their back doors fly open. #Even though Pop and Cub are starring characters, they only appear in the beginning of the episode. (However, they may have been starring characters because they started the events of this episode by adopting Whistle.) #Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles are listed as featuring characters, but they only make short appearances. Trivia *The title of this episode is a common phrase said when you realize a mistake you made. * When Whistle begins tearing Giggles' skin off her buttocks, it is a parody of the Coppertone sunscreen logo. *This is the only episode of the TV series that Pop starred in without causing the death of any characters (he may have indirectly killed Cub when he started whistling, though Cub may have just been injured). *This is the first episode in which Cuddles survives. *This is one of four episodes in the TV series where Lumpy is killed by animals (the other three are Take a Hike, Mime to Five and Letter Late Than Never). *This is one of the few episodes where The Mole doesn't kill or harm anybody despite being killed himself. *Whistle is based on Ken Pontac's dog of the same name, who also provides Whistle's voice. *When this episode aired along with Concrete Solution and Sea What I Found on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "The Third Degree." Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy, appear in all three episodes. Lumpy (and possibly Cub) died in all three episodes they appear in ,Lifty & Shifty died twice, Cuddles dies once and Pop survives in all three episodes. *When Lumpy realizes his net is destroyed he says "What the f***?" *This is one of the few episodes where one of the starring characters (Cub) dies early (debatable). *Pop and Cuddles are the only survivors of the episode, and are also the only survivors of Sea What I Found and Letter Late Than Never. *Although he didn't live long enough to make use of the information, Lumpy's plan to identify Whistle by whistling worked; of all the dogs in the van, Whistle is the only one who gets a bulging left eye. All the others had bulging right eyes. *When Giggles giggled at Whistle, she sounded a lot like Petunia when she made the same giggle in'' I Heart U''. *The moral of the episode "Let sleeping dogs lie" means to not disturb. * The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils one of Giggles' injuries before death. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:The Third Degree